


Лебро Ферме Виралеск ищет чужой взгляд

by whisky_soda



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Остерегайтесь Лебро Ферме Виралеска. Не приближайтесь к нему, но и не спускайте с него глаз. И молитесь, чтобы он не проявил к вам интерес". Жан-Пьер Аккардо, 1710 год (новелла "Crack Flag")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лебро Ферме Виралеск ищет чужой взгляд

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: 1700-1710-1934, спойлеры относительно 8, 12 и 15 новелл, описание результатов пыток  
> Размещение: только с разрешения автора

Этот мальчик другой. Ферме смотрит на него с любопытством – глаза широко раскрыты. Он наклоняется вперед, почти сваливается со стула, закусывает губу и забывает дышать. О том, что надо дышать, напоминает голос отца, зачитывающий приговор. Но Ферме не слушает. Он смотрит на мальчика перед толпой и мечтает встретиться с ним взглядом. Дети его круга никогда не плачут. Это так неприлично. И Ферме всматривается в красное лицо, в дрожащие губы. Его пальцы сжимают колени. Тот мальчик смотрит лишь на мать.  
– Повернись, – не отдавая себя отчета, шепчет юный сын инквизитора, – повернись же.  
А тот отворачивается – теперь и от матери. Она – неинтересная кукла. Ферме таких десятки видел и еще больше историй про них слышал. Очередная грязная, полуголая, совсем некрасивая – просто кусок мяса со спутанными волосами – ведьма. На зеленую траву и странные мелкие цветы с ее пальцев капает кровь – ногти ей вырвали сегодня до завтрака. Неряха – даже не потрудилась вытащить иглы из ног. Лицо Ферме перекашивается от отвращения. Но этого никто не видит. Даже ведьма не обращает на него внимания. Она стоит прямо и странно смотрит на его отца. Отец смотрит на нее. Он наизусть знает слова приговора – ему не нужно подглядывать в записи. Ферме гордится им. По ночам он читает отцовские бумаги. Он надеется, что однажды отец тоже посмотрит на него с гордостью.  
Ферме возвращается к мальчику и разочарованно цокает языком – надо же, забыть имя сына ведьмы! Непростительная оплошность. От злости Ферме прикусывает щеку. И тут же хватается за нее, обиженно глядя на другого мальчика. Тот отличается от матери. Он одет и причесан. Но ему никто не сказал, как неприлично лить слезы.   
– Я могу признаться лишь в одном, – внезапно говорит мясо.  
Ферме вздрагивает – похоже, он пропустил финал речи отца. Он бросает взгляд на ведьму и хмурится: надоела. И другой мальчик вновь смотрит на нее. От злости Ферме хочется накинуться на него с кулаками.  
– Я согласна пройти испытание на колдовство. Я не ведьма. Но моя деревня… – голос ведьмы словно существует отдельно. – Все жители виновны.  
Она говорит совершенно спокойно. Будто не было этой недели дознания по обвинению в колдовстве, не было раскаленного огня и его, подглядывающего через щель, ловящего ее взгляд. Ферме кривится.  
Отец согласно кивает.  
Этим вечером деревню сжигают дотла. Ферме морщится и чихает от запаха жареного мяса. Вопли виновных, горящих или только ждущих, когда к ним придет очищающий огонь, раздражают. Он подносит белый платок к носу и кивает отцу, мимоходом осеняющему крестом озеро, в котором утонула не-ведьма.  
– Чиста и невинна.  
Отец доволен. Его последнее дело завершилось удачно. А Ферме почти забывает об этой истории. Пока вновь не встречает того мальчика. 

Хью Лафорет. Ферме улыбается, когда слышит имя. Он проходит мимо по коридору и злится. Лицо Лафорета – выжженная, без эмоций белая маска. Хью смотрит сквозь него, похоже, не считая нужным обратить свое внимание. И Ферме отступает за кулисы. Ему ничего не стоит вдохновить писаку, Жан-Пьера Аккардо, на пьесу о мальчике, который заключил договор с дьяволом, чтобы уничтожить предавший его мир. Ему ничего не стоит устроить спектакль с пылающим в гавани кораблем. Ферме знает, что Хью любит огонь. Он знает, что Лафорет любит Монику. Любимый человек и огонь – Ферме считает, что это превосходное сочетание для Хью. И на этом представлении Ферме в первом ряду: он тенью стоит рядом с Моникой. Ему кажется, что он чувствует за нее, как сердце отсчитывает последние удары. Она сломанная, неинтересная кукла – зато красивая. Но он ждет своего главного зрителя и до последнего остается на горящей палубе. Сквозь клубы дыма Ферме смотрит на Хью на борту подплывающего корабля, слышит его отчаянный крик. Он почти не замечает, как Моника шагает в море.  
– Посмотри на меня, – шепчет Ферме, сжимая кулаки, – посмотри.

– Ты видел? Ты слышал? – Ферме не скрывает наслаждения. – Он так кричал…  
Он облизывает губы и, раскинув руки, падает звездой на кровать.  
– Боги, – он прикрывает глаза и не замечает, как, сгорбившись, уходит Жан-Пьер. – Я чувствую себя рожденным заново. Было ли в этом мире что-то прекрасней, чем улыбка Моники перед смертью и крик Хью, рвущегося прыгнуть в море, чтобы спасти ее? Если бы не Элмер...  
Ферме закрывает лицо руками.   
– Я даже не предполагал, что небольшой интерес к мальчику из деревни обернется столь прекрасной пьесой, – Ферме смотрит в сторону приоткрытой двери в комнату. – Жан-Пьер, ты напишешь об этом?

***

Он мертв. Мысль об этом заставляет улыбаться и смеяться во весь голос. Подходя к белоснежному небоскребу, Ферме прикрывает глаза в предвкушении. Прежде чем подняться на нужный этаж, он глубоко вздыхает и сворачивает шею какому-то младшему сотруднику Небьюлы.  
– Иногда желание поработать внеурочно – это зло, – улыбается он, разглядывая молодое лицо – химика, если верить бейджу. Ферме гладит его по голове правой рукой:  
– Я еще не ужинал, – и поглощает Стенли Эддинга, смакуя каждое новое знание в его голове.   
– Сколько мусора сейчас в мозгах, – Ферме поднимается на этаж, думая о коллекции любительских эротических картинок с Рене, припрятанной в химической лаборатории. Стенли хорошо рисовал. Ферме усмехается.  
Он легко находит нужный кабинет, легко взламывает сейф. Бывшая учительница алхимии очаровательно предсказуема в простых вещах. Ферме достает колбу и усаживается в кресло Рене. Эту пьесу было разыграть легче всего. Наивные идиоты – Небьюла, мелкие мафиози, Талбот – они, зашоренные мыслями и мечтами, сыграли свою первую пьесу лучше, чем именитые актеры. Ферме подносит колбу к глазам. Он гладит ее бока и рассматривает содержимое: в чуть зеленоватом растворе из переработанных гомункулов плавает широко открытый золотистый глаз. Его выдранные нервные окончания и мышцы колеблются и шевелятся, словно щупальца медузы. Но колба и раствор крепко держат своего пленника, впитывая всю информацию. Ферме вздыхает. Он хочет выпить раствор, чтобы понять Хью Лафорета. Он хочет размолоть глаз и съесть его. Но Ферме просто утыкается носом в прохладное стекло:  
– Смотри на меня.


End file.
